


Voyeur

by Jukebox



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox/pseuds/Jukebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue finds a new reason to enjoy monitor duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Title: Voyeur  
Author: Jukebox  
Pairing: Logan/Remy + Rogue  
Rating: NC-17, just to be safe

Disclaimers: Doing this only for therapeutic value. Not making any money off it. All the familiar characters in this fic belong to Marvel & Stan Lee. I'm broke, so sueing me would be like trying to squeeze blood from a turnip.

Notes: This is an AU because empathy and spatial awareness are just too cool for Remy not to have. Story not beta’d, so all mistakes are mine.

Warnings: I don't know French or Cajun French, so my apologies to people of those areas if I butchered the language in this fic. If I put any in this fic, it came from online translators and La library archives. Because this is an AU, some of the characters in this story may seem OOC.

Summary: Rogue finds a new reason to enjoy monitor duty.

VOYEUR

Of all the mundane chores we’re given to do at the mansion, monitoring the security videos has got to be the one I hate the most. It is as boring as the Mississippi river is long. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes it can be fun to watch my fellow team mates doing some rather embarrassing things when they forget the camera is there. I don’t really consider it spying, per se. It is, after all, part of my job when I’m working the cameras. But, after awhile, even that becomes tedious and mind numbing. The only thing fun about it is using some of those embarrassing moments to tease my team mates, knowing full well that they will do (and have done) the same to me when it’s their turn on monitor duty.

Mostly, I find it lonely. Sometimes, I’ll catch one of the couples in our group having a make-out session in one of the rooms. That’s usually the times they forget about the camera. When you live your life in a fishbowl for the sake of security, you kinda forget about things like privacy. Most of the time, my fellow X-men try real hard not to flaunt their relationships in front of me. They know I can’t touch anyone, and they think they’re being kind. They don’t think I see the pity in their eyes. It makes it all the harder to watch it via live feed in the security room. I’d almost rather they do it right there in front of me than try to sneak it behind my back. I guess that makes me kinda bitter. But, I’m not really.

It’s funny how innocent all of them think I am. Naturally, since I’m physically a virgin unless you count the toys Remy and I have played with, they think they have to shield me from anything involving sex or, God forbid, kink. Really, it amuses the hell outta me most of the time for them to think that way. They seem to forget that I’ve absorbed dang near every villain we’ve fought over the years. And once you’ve got the memories of someone like Creed floating around in your head, you get over the blushing insecurities pretty quick. That man has no shame. He’s done, probably, every kinda kink imaginable, legal and illegal, erotic and deadly. But, I let them continue to think I’m as pure as the driven snow. I know the truth, and so does Remy.

A lot of people don’t understand our relationship. I gotta admit, at times we are like oil and water, fighting over the pettiest of things. But, we’re also very much alike. We’re both proud Southerners. We both are as stubborn as mules. But, we both have passions that burn hot like the sun. A lot of the times, he gets the blame for our arguments as far as everyone is concerned. Sometimes that suits me just fine. Other times, it chaps my hide ‘cause he doesn’t deserve it. But usually, by the time my head’s cleared enough to realize what’s happened, it’s too late to be indignant. The damage is done or it’s water under the bridge. But bless his heart, he forgives me quicker than I can ever forgive him or myself. And when I try to tell him he could do better than me, that I don’t deserve him, that’s when he reminds me of my true self. ‘It’s not really you, chere’ he’ll tell me. He knows it’s usually the after effects of absorbing someone; a personality not my own trying to dominate me. It’s that very understanding that keeps him coming back for more. But more love or punishment, I can’t really say.

Then again, I’ve absorbed him as well, and know him better than anyone ever will. He has his own inner demons that rear their ugly heads every now and then. It’s those times that I become the masochist, accepting the brunt of whatever he’s dishing out at the time and forgiving him later. That’s when it’s my turn to remind him of his true self; that he is as deserving as I am. We really are a perfect match for each other. Whether that match is made in heaven or hell is still up for debate.

Watching the monitors now, though, is not quite as boring as it used to be. The melancholy I used to feel at catching a couple making out in the rec room, has been long overshadowed by the anticipation I now feel when it’s my time for security detail. It started a few months ago. I happened to catch Remy on camera in the kitchen. At first, he didn’t realize the camera was following his every move. But, he’s my favorite view on the screens, so it’s only natural on a slow day to spend my time ogling him. He was shirtless, though I can’t remember why. I think he’d been outside doing some yard work for Storm. Whatever the reason didn’t matter. What DID matter was the bunch and flex of the muscles in his arms and back as he moved with the grace of a feline. The protrusion of nipples suddenly exposed to the blast of cool air from the open refrigerator. Remy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and had proceeded to down the whole thing while he stood there cooling off. In his haste to drink it all, some of the liquid escaped down his throat. I angled the camera and watch those droplets travel down my man’s sculpted chest, over the swells and valley of his stomach muscles and disappear beneath the waste band of the shorts he was wearing. I didn’t realize, at the time, that my view of the water as it blazed a sensuous trail down his body had caused the camera to tilt at an awkward, obvious angle. It never dawned on me when Remy’s body was suddenly still; not until one finger came up and traced the drop of water just beneath the waistband of his shorts. I was practically glued to the monitor screen while I watched that finger come back out and start lazily drawing circles up his chest, flicking over his nipples as I heard him moaning. When I panned the camera towards his face, that’s when I saw that blasted smirk of his as he stared directly into the lens. He was pawing himself for me, and dang if it wasn’t making me hot. I was more than a little disappointed when he suddenly stopped exploring his body and closed the refrigerator door. It was then that I noticed one of the other team members entering the kitchen, so I switched the view to another room.

After that, it became a little game, kinda like cat and mouse. Only the mouse was letting the cat catch him at every opportunity. Each episode was hotter than the last. He would try to find a place that would be vacant for a while, where a camera could catch his every move. I know some in the mansion think he’s an exhibitionist, and no doubt those thoughts would be confirmed given what he was doing for the camera in fairly public places, but the truth is that Remy is very private when it comes to intimate acts like masturbation. So he would open his empathy wide to make sure and catch anyone coming close, pardon the pun, and then he would get to stripping for the camera; stripping for me. It was so erotic watching him stroke himself; I loved his face when he would be close to orgasm. It was a look of pure rapture. And saying my name as he finally came, that would be all it would take for me to reach my own high. With one hand down the front of my pants, rubbing myself wet, while my other hand caressed and squeezed my breast, watching Remy as he fingered himself and jerked his cocked into completion – it was the highlight of my day.

I made the comment once that I’d always fantasized about a shower scene. The next thing I know, there’s a hidden camera in the men’s shower and I was gifted to the sight of my boy making love to the water like some kind of sprite. Where he got the thing didn’t even matter. I’m sure it was stolen, and I really have no problem with that. The boy is a thief. I accepted that long ago. Half the stuff he’s given me over the years was pilfered from one place or another. But, what many don’t realize is that he’s got a Robin Hood complex when it comes to his profession. He never takes from someone who can’t afford to lose it. As far as wiring it into the existing system so that only he and I know about it? Well, Gambit is an electronics genius despite his façade that makes him come across as a backwards swamp rat. So, I wasn’t about to complain about the show. The soap running in rivers down his body, in between his ass cheeks, and lazily flowing down his inner thighs while he groaned at the hot water, was more than I could stand. I remember taking my pants and panties completely off, sitting in the chair with a leg over each arm and using the vibrator that he bought me for Valentine ’s Day. He’s such a romantic tease.

Our little game had been going on for a while when it suddenly changed one day. I really wasn’t sure how I felt about it at first. I’m not a prude. Like I said, I’ve absorbed enough people that I no longer have inhibitions or prejudices. But, Remy was my man, and a little part of me was jealous. I was watching them in the danger room when it happened. Logan and Remy had just finished a particularly grueling simulation, and their adrenalin was flowing wildly. You could almost smell the testosterone all the way to the security room. I was glad that we were the only three in the house at the time.

Remy was taunting the feral, driving the man to greater and greater frustrations. I laughed at Wolvie’s expression a few times, while I watched the scene play out. But, suddenly, things changed. Remy seemed more serious, and flushed in the face. I think his charm was leaking out. I watched Logan’s nostrils flair, and both men started circling each other with intent, vying for dominance I think. The fight was hard, brutal almost. Clothes ripped away, scratches and bites marring the skin of both. There were muttered Cajun curses, and growls of a purely animalistic nature. For a moment, I thought I was gonna have to fly down there and separate them before they killed each other. But I was riveted to the screen and couldn’t seem to tear myself away. My eyes widened as Logan finally pinned Remy to the floor and forced his head back. I could hear the command, the lust and anguish, as well as the plea in his voice when Logan hissed “Submit to me, boy.” Both men were panting so heavily, that I was sure one of them was gonna pass out. Then, I watched as Remy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his whole demeanor changing. His legs opened wide, inviting Logan in and that’s when the whole scene shifted from a fight to the death to something straight out of a porn flick. My mouth fell open and I don’t think I blinked even once as I watched the man I considered a fatherly figure completely ravish the boy that was my lover.

It was intense, physical, raw animal rutting. And, it made my thighs quiver at how erotic the sight was. Logan was hung like a horse, and I wasn’t sure how it was gonna fit inside Remy. But fit it did, with a bit of spit and force. The sounds of skin slapping skin, as the older man pounded into Remy, sent shivers up my spine and made my insides tingle. I could feel a build up, as I listened to the sounds of groaning and whimpers; harsh breathing and cries of delight. The massive hands, which could close into a deadly sharp fist of blades, were hanging onto my boy’s hips with such a crushing force that I just knew Remy would have bruises later. It seemed to go on for hours, yet only a short time passed as Logan pushed in hard one last time and came. He was beautiful, with that normally wild mane of hair plastered to his head with sweat; his head thrown back and eyes clenched in ecstasy. Remy hadn’t exactly been idle during the coupling. He pushed back, the muscles in his thighs and ass contracting hard as he fought to meet each massive thrust. Those nimble fingers I love so much were flying over his cock, jerking so fast that it seemed a blur until he was finally shooting all over the floor. While they lay there sated, trying to catch their breath after such a frantic round, I knew that all it would take for me to cross that edge was one touch of my finger. My whole body shuddered, muscles contracting and tensing, until it was almost too much. My body was radiating heat as I gasped for air, skin tingling all over and I hummed at the toe-pointing intensity of my orgasm. It was completely fulfilling, and I lazed in the chair with half-lidded eyes, my fingers lightly tickling my inner thighs and lower belly. I couldn’t help the smile on my face.

Later, Remy cautiously approached me. It was obvious that he wasn’t sure how I would take his infidelity, even if it was for my benefit. I think he wasn’t prepared for my flushed face, and the obvious arousal I was experiencing as I talked about it with him. That brought on some of the best playtime the two of us have had in quite a while, even with the obstacles of my powers. What was even better was to learn that Logan was on board with the whole idea. Seems it’s as big of a turn on for him as it is for both of us, and he’s been lusting after Remy for awhile. I can’t really blame him. That Cajun is ‘one fine piece of ass’, as Logan puts it.

So, monitoring duty is a lot more fun these days. Sometimes I almost can’t contain my laugh when Cyke gives me a funny look for asking for extra shifts. But, what ol’ one eye doesn’t know won’t keep us from enjoying ourselves.

 

End


End file.
